Dawny
by KJ84
Summary: Ok completely random title... i'm staring at my cat anywho Hermionie finds out who she really is bc someone is after her. now she looks like she was supposed to but that also means Hermionie is no more and that makes her True friend really sad
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hermionie Granger or at least that's what my Adoptive parents call me. I went straight to My room when I came home for the summer before my 6th year at school, I sat in my window seat and looked into My neighbors house where they were celebrating a birthday. I've never had a birthday party. My parents had gotten a divorce last summer and I now lived with my mother I hated it here but I didn't really have a choice since my mother had got everything and my father nothing.

My mom didn't care about me especially since she found out I was a witch. I have always known I was adopted and have tried as hard as I could to find my real family but to no avail.

At supper time I was called down and when I entered the kitchen I saw more than just my mom.

"_Hermionie this is my Fiancé and his children we will be getting married on Thursday." _

"_Oh ok" _

I sat down and we ate a silent dinner. As I finished I took my dish to the sink and rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher and went back to my room. A while later there was a knock on my door.

"_Come in"_ it was my mother and soon to be step father.

"_Dear there was something else I needed to tell you about other than the wedding that we didn't want to say in front of the other kids since they do not know about your ability. Your real mother has sent me a letter saying that she will be coming to collect you and your things this Friday to take you to your rightful home. Here is the letter if you want to read it and she also enclosed one for you to read."_

"_As for the wedding you need to buy a dress I will give you some money to get a nice dress and also get your hair fixed for the wedding. Goodnight."_

They left and I opened the first letter and read it just gave the details for when she would pick me up and nothing else. I turned to the other letter and noticed that my mother had tried to read it but couldn't. I opened it and it read:

_Hermionie,_

_I am sorry it has taken me so long to retrieve you but it was to risky, but now it is important that you come home to me because as much as I wanted to keep you safe you have been found out. I am also truly sorry to have left you with that woman for so long your adoptive father did care about you and I hope you keep in contact with him which will be easier now since he is in my employment. _

_As stated in your adopted mother's letter I will be picking you up via Floo Friday morning at 10 am. I know your mother is giving you some money to buy a dress for her wedding and also to get your hair fixed but if you don't mind I have created a muggle bank account for you so that you will be sure to have enough money to get whatever you want the card is enclosed. _

_Although you do not look exactly like you do right now when I placed you in your current care I placed a glamour charm on you so as to try to keep you hidden. When you want to just say the revealing spell and you will be in your true form. Until I see you be safe and know that both myself and your father miss you lots and cant wait to be reunited with you although you will be quite a shock to your father. It should be an interesting reunion. _

_All my love,_

_Sophey Zabini _

Zabini? I wonder if that means Blaise is my brother, then it also means my family is friends with the Malfoy's and also they are possibly Death Eater's. But that also means I'm a pureblood, I wonder if Malfoy knew about this since he befriended me in private at least.

I looked at the clock and decided to get some sleep since it looked like I would be going to look for a dress tomorrow and then Thursday morning getting my hair fixed. I wonder how much money my real mother gave me I guess ill check tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning and ate breakfast and my mom gave me some money and with that I walked to the bus stop. While I was walking I kept feeling like I was being watched thankfully I had brought my wand with me. I rode the buss to the bank and checked my balance and was shocked to find 2,000 pounds.

Next I went to a hair salon and made an appointment for Thursday morning, and then made my way to the first dress shop I came to. Finally I found a pale green dress that came to my knees and exposed most of my back it looked beautiful on me but I thought about what my mother wrote about me not really looking like this. But I knew I couldn't do the spell here so I made my decision to go to Diagon alley that way I knew I couldn't get in trouble. I bought the dress and figured if once I revealed my true looks and it didn't fit I could go back and get a different size.

When I reached the Leaky Cauldron I could still sense I was being followed and knew that it was a wizard. I entered Diagon Alley and made my way to a clothing store I picked out some clothes and made my way to the dressing room. I put my clothes on the hook and I felt my watchers presence again I opened the door with my wand in my hand and said,

"_Ok I know you're there are you going to show yourself now?"_

"_Ok I will but just don't hurt me I was sent to watch over you by your mother."_

When the Invisibility cloak was removed I was faced with Blaise Zabini. I lowered my wand and asked

"_Is my mother your mother?"_

"_No, she's my sister which makes me your Uncle not your brother."_

"_Ok well I'm fixing to do the spell she told me to do."_

"_Can I watch please? I want to see what you look like." _

So I moved out to the big mirror in the dressing room and closed my eyes and said the spell.

"_Wow" I looked at Blaise and he turned my head to the mirror and I said "Wow is right, do I look like her?" _

"_Yes all but your eyes, but they shouldn't be that color." _

I looked in the mirror and my eyes were a pale crystal blue with black specs. _"What are they supposed to look like?"_

"_Like mine all Zabini's have the same color eyes even when mixed with different families, it's strange."_

"_Hmm well I think I'm going to try on my clothes now I guess I'm stuck with you huh?" _

"_Yep until your mother comes to pick you up but then ill be there too." _

I tired on the clothes I picked up and also tried on the dress again and it looked even better on me now. I now was the same height 5'7, curvy and had long straight black hair which I knew I was going to be putting some streaks in. I decided to get the clothes and went to pay for them when Blaise said,

"_Take it out of my Gringotts account. Just think of it as slowly making up for missed birthday and Christmas presents." _

"_Thank you" _

We walked back into the street and I decided to look for some Jewelry and shoes for my mothers wedding.

"_So how much money did your Muggle mother give you?" _

"_Fifty pounds" _

"_Geeze talk about a cheapskate."_

I laughed and said _"She never cared about me especially not now that she's getting married I'm surprised she even wants me to be in the wedding, besides she knows she is getting rid of me and glad of it. She never liked that I was a witch."_

"_We always wanted you it just wasn't safe for you, it wasn't even safe for your parents to stay together. I thought maybe they would pass you off as my twin since we were born on the same day but I guess they were scared."_

We continued talking and shopping until I knew it was time to get home. Blaise took me out for supper and after that we started walking toward my house.

"_So you have to stay near me until my mother gets me but where are you going to sleep?"_

"_There are potions that make you stay awake."_

"_Well you do have the Invisibility cloak why don't you just come into my house that way we can talk some more. They won't bother me."_

"_Well ok" _


	3. Chapter 3

We got to the house and I unlocked the door and saw a light on in the living room so I went to tell my mother that I was home but I just saw the kids. The oldest said,

"_They went out for supper and haven't returned yet." _

"_Ok well I'm going to my room."_

"_I'll walk with you I'm tired."_

I saw him glance in Blaise's direction as he said it. We walked upstairs to my room and he said

"_Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure" _

We got into my room and shut the door and he said,

"_You can take the cloak off now I know your there, I didn't introduce myself earlier because neither of our parents wanted me to they don't know this but I'm a wizard. My name is Josh, I'm the same age as you and I have talked to your Headmaster Dumbledor and he is allowing me to transfer to Hogwarts since it is closer to home now. He was also nice enough to cooperate with me like my old headmaster in disguising my school stuff so that the muggles can not see it." _

Blaise took off his cloak and asked

"_So how come you knew I was here and how did you know she is a witch?" "Well first off I overheard my father talking to her mother about her and also she did not look like this, this morning when she left. I felt your presence, I normally know where everyone is no one has snuck up on my yet."_

"_So I know your father's a muggle but was your mother?"_

"_No but her mother was, my family is all muggleborns but normally the first born is magic although it tends to skip a generation. My Father found out about my grandmother and that's why he divorced my mother. My mother knows about me but we never told my father the other kids don't know but I think my little sister is a witch but we wont find out till this year she turns 11 this summer then all of the kids will be gone to boarding schools. I take it you are part of her real family since you look alike."_

"_Yes I'm actually her Uncle although we are the same age her mother is my sister. So that means that you are in our class do you know what house you want to be in? And what school did you transfer from?"_

"_I don't know yet I have read Hogwarts A History but I haven't decided yet but I do know I don't want to be in Hufflepuff! I used to go to Beuxbatons it was where my Grandmother went but my father moved to England after the divorce and he doesn't know this but my mother's Family is also now in England, I think my grandmother is helping with the war."_

"_We do not need to talk about that here its not safe." _

Blaise whispered. We all heard a car pull up and Josh said,

"_I have to go now but I will see you on the train will you wait for me in the station so I know how to get to the train?"_

"_Yes ill meet you between platforms 9 and 10 at 10:30." _

"_See you two then."_

And with that he went quietly to his room and Blaise went back under the cloak just in case. I went to the Bathroom later to get ready for bed and I heard my mother talking about me in her room

"_I'm so Glad she will be leaving soon and I don't have to worry about taking care of her anymore and then little Abby can have her room instead of the small room."_

"_Yes I do hope that Abby will be accepted at the same Boarding school as Josh this year at least then he can help her." _

"_Yes but why didn't Kyle get accepted to that school?" _

"_I'm not sure but he really likes the one he is in, He never like being in the shadow of his older brother. I was the same way."_

I had heard enough I thought they were both selfish people and thought that the deserved each other and I was looking forward to Josh and maybe Abby joining me at Hogwarts and laughed to myself at the expressions on my mothers and their fathers faces when they found out two of his kids were Magic also. But I also figured that their father would disown them and kick them out but at east they could go live with their Grandmother they would probably be happier since then they wouldn't have to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Blaise and I woke up and got ready for the day of getting my hair done and also the **_'joyful'_** occasion of my mothers wedding which I didn't even really know why she wanted me there.

We walked to the bus stop and started to go to the hair parlor that I had reservations at.

"_You know you could go to a wizarding salon and get those streaks in your hair that changes colors with your moods or the ones that change with your outfits."_

"_Hmm that actually sounds really good that's kind of what wanted anyways." _

So I canceled my appointment at the other place undreamed our way to Diagon Alley. I started heading to Gringotts and Blaise stopped me.

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Gringotts to get some Gold since all I have is muggle money."_

"_Don't worry about it. It will be another Birthday present I have to make up I think that's 4 down and 12 to go!"_

I laughed and said _"OK"_ we made our way to a more Prestigious salon and Blaise was automatically noticed and asked

"_Mr. Zabini what can we help you with today?"_

"_She would like streaks put in her hair that either change with her mood or change according to what she wears." _

"_Yes right this way."_

I was lead to a lady who also had streaks in her hair and she set to work.

"_I have done the streaks to where all but one change with your clothing the last one right by your face changes with your moods."_

I looked at my hair which she also had cut to frame my face along with the streaks and it looked perfect.

She laughed and said,

"_I'm glad to see you're happy about your hair." _

I smiled and thanked her and Blaise paid and we made our way back to my house so I could now get ready for the wedding.

The wedding was pretty and apparently I made a good choice in my dress color and people commented on my hair. Blaise was always by my side during the ceremony and I was thankful for it. I saw m Grandmother and sat by her. She whispered in my ear, _"I'm going to miss you when your real family takes you back. But maybe you can come visit me. I see your father every so often and he says your family is really nice even though he's never had much experience with your kind."_

"_Yes I will come visit" _

After the ceremony we went to the reception and ate and then the happy couple was off to their honey moon and all of us kids were taken home to pack for our departures the next day. The other kids were going to their grandmothers the next morning at 9 and I was to be picked up at 10.

I was back in my room with Blaise packing when I heard a knock on my door. Blaise hid and I said _"come in"_ the door opened to reveal Abby she looked kind of scared.

"_What is it Abby?"_

" _well Daddy said you were Strange but I wonder if I'm strange too because sometimes I make things happen like just now I sent a book flying across the room because it made me mad."_

"_I didn't know who else to tell." _

"_Josh knows he can do the same thing its called Magic. It's ok to go ask him about it, and if you want you can always talk to me too." _

"_Ok I'm going to go get Josh then."_

And with that she left but a few minutes later she was back with Josh. We talked to her for a while until Josh turned around and quietly made his way to the door and opened it and Kyle fell into the room. Kyle looked scared then

"_But Daddy said Grandmommy's kind were freaks and dangerous."_

"_No we aren't dangerous some people such as our dad and my mom just can't accept that there are people like us walking around. They tend to not like people who are different than them."_

"_So that's why your mom didn't want us to talk to you."_

"_Yes but please don't think that I would ever hurt you and I wouldn't take everything she tells you to heart. I know her and if she ever found out about you Josh or Abby she would throw you out of the house. But then again you all go to boarding schools so I know she likes that." _

"_Its Tradition well for me it's different but for my Fathers family they always went away to boarding schools."_ said Josh.

The next thing I heard was a peck on the window and I noticed the beautiful owl sitting on my window seal

"_What's that?"_ said Abby and Kyle

"_It's an owl that's how most witches and wizard's communicate."_ said Josh _"oh"_

I got the letter and the owl flew to my dresser I gave a treat to josh and opened the letter and read it.

_Hermionie,_

_I know this is short notice that you were expecting us in the morning but we will be there 10 minutes after this owl arrives something has happened and you and Blaise need to be removed from the house please do not leave the house. Have your stuff waiting in the living room with all blinds and curtains drawn. The other people in the house must not worry they only want you. I will be there soon. _

_With love,_

_Sophey_

I sat down on my bed and said

"_Blaise you need to read this."_ Josh said

"_Hermionie what's wrong?" _

Blaise revealed himself and Abby and Kyle started asking more questions and Josh said

"_I'll answer your questions later." _

"_My mother is coming to get me now for whatever reason they hid me here the people now know I'm here and I must leave" _

I started packing my stuff again mostly just throwing it in my trunk and suitcases. Blaise after he read the letter said

"_I'm going downstairs to lower the blinds."_

"_Ill go with you."_ said Kyle.

"_What about us?"_

"_You will be ok they only want me. I will see you at the platform be careful and remain alert ok?"_

"_Ok"_ all the sudden we heard a crack and Josh and I drew our wands when we heard Kyle scream. I made my way down the stairs with Josh by my side and I heard voices and another crack but this time they appeared right in front of us on the stairs. It was Dumbledor and I relaxed when I also saw Blaise and who I guessed was my mother in the hallway.

"_Dumbledor what are you doing here?"_

"_Sophey, I'm glad you're here. You and Hermionie must leave now"_

Josh and I ran back upstairs with my mother and she shrunk my suitcases and trunk and I put them in my pocket and we went back to the fireplace to Floo.

"_What about them professor?" _

"_They will be ok. Josh I will pack the rest of your things for you your ride is almost here I sent a letter ahead that you wanted to be picked up tonight."_

He said a spell and soon their trunks and suitcases floated down the stairs and sat in the Foyer while the doorbell rang.

"_You will be safe you are being watched over I will see you at school. Be safe Hermionie I will see you and Blaise at school too now go." _

After we Flooed the rest left and the house was empty. As I arrived in the new house I looked around and then my eyes landed on someone I wasn't expecting to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape was sitting on the couch with a worried expression on his face. When he saw me he stood up and walked over to me.

"_Is this a dream? I cant believe I am finally seeing you after all these years my Myna."_

He went to hug me but I said,

"_What? Is he my father? Is that why you didn't tell me?"_

I looked at my mother and Blaise and they nodded their heads

"_Guilty to all counts. When Blaise told me how everyone treated you I decided it was best to not tell you his name. Severus Myna was Hermionie Granger." _

If it was possible Snape got even paler and sat back down.

"_But why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because of your cover, Severus I knew that if you knew she was your daughter you might not be able to keep up the act. I knew you were protecting her and her friends on Dumbledore's orders and I didn't want you to reveal yourself to her or to anyone else. I did it to protect you both. Please don't be mad at me, either of you." _

"_I understand its why you changed my looks too and gave me to muggles since I couldn't be linked I just had to suffer the torture."_

"_I truly am sorry Myna, when you find out everything I think you will understand. This summer you will learn everything and I will also teach you some things that you need to know that you haven't accomplished already but apparently that isn't much since I have seen your grades, and the information I have received from Blaise." _

"_You mean Blaise knew the whole time and not me?"_

"_Yes dear, all of Blaise's friends already knew he was quiet around other people so we used that to our advantage so that Blaise could keep an eye out for her. And apparently despite her supposed heritage she still managed to catch the friendship of a certain pureblood." _

With that I blushed because I knew who she was talking about and I wondered what all Blaise saw when we were at school. Changing the subject Blaise said,

"_So now that he knows about Myna and that she is now with us what are we supposed to do. He is still going to want her." _

"_I know he wont approach us here and soon she will be at school, Severus what have you heard from him?"_

"_He wants her to join. I told him I didn't know how she would accept it since I didn't even know who she was yet. He doesn't know either, if he knew she was Harry Potter's best Friend he would make her join and make her spy on him. But now that the appearance charm has come off I don't_ _know how much Potter will trust her especially since we know he doesn't like me."_

"_Because you pick on him and myself for really no reason at all, He knows you're a spy but your hatred for him gives him doubts about you." _

"_I have to act like that Myna." _

"_I know now are we going to tell people who I used to be or not? I take it the person who wants me is Voldemort since Dumbledor came to help. If I just take my rightful name though it would be easier, you could say I transferred from the American school and that I was sent to live with an American family, and when I get to Hogwarts I will be resorted and maybe even become a spy like you Father since Voldemort wants me he can get me but I wont be spying for him. As for Harry he wont trust me but I know Ginny will and **NO** one will know of my past just put up missing posters or Fake my death somehow." _

"_Blaise said that's a good idea Sis we have a cousin that's in America He wouldn't mind going along and he knows the headmaster of the school nearest him and along With Dumbledor we can find a way to Fake Hermione's death." _

"_I suppose I will be going to speak with Dumbledor now."_

"_Oh and please ask him about my friends if they got away safely."_

"_Ok" _

"_And Severus, to anyone else you do not know about your Daughter yet." _

_With that he Flooed to Dumbledor I turned to my mother and said, _

"_I'm tired where is my room?" _

She led me to my room and without even looking at it I removed my things and lay down on my bed and went to sleep and Dreamt about my new life.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up to find myself in a room I didn't know, until I remembered last night. My new room was a dark blue with silver stars painted all over the ceiling. I was laying on a queen sized bed with white sheets and a blue comforter the top of my canopy bed was the same as my ceiling. I had all Mahogany furniture which included 2 nightstands a desk and a bookcase that was along one wall and already had books in it.

I saw that there were 3 doors leading out of my room one was the way I had come in last night, I got up to look at the others and found a bathroom with white and dark blue tiles on the floor and walls with black marble counter tops and matching shower and bathtub.

In the other door was my closet which was huge and included a mahogany vanity and dresser that matched my furniture in my room. I also noticed that during the night a house elf had unpacked my things and everything but a few things now had their place. I looked on my desk where there were some things such as pictures that the elf hadn't placed.

I had some pictures of my adoptive father and some things that he had given me there were also pictures of Harry and Ron and Myself but I threw those away, they weren't my friends anymore. I had always loved Photography and before my father lost everything he bought me a camera a really nice Digital camera and also a Laptop to put my pictures on.

I had found a spell that allowed me to use the in the wizarding world so I had moving pictures on my lap top. I had also gotten a picture printer that printed out regular sized pictured out which helped me to print out my moving pictures.

I had never shown my mother what my father had gotten me because she would have taken it away. I had decided to print out some of my random pictures I had taken to put up around the room. And made it a point to go out on the next pretty day and take pictures of my new house and also of my new family.

I had printed out quite a few pictures and was putting them around the room when Blaise walked in.

"_I like this one did you take all of these?"_

"_Yes the last thing my father bought me was my camera and also my Laptop and Printer." _

"_What's a laptop and a Printer?" _

I waved him over and showed him.

"_The laptop is just so that I can put my pictures on it and I have a picture editor on here too but that's it and a printer prints off the pictures that I take." _

"_But they are moving on the computer, isn't this Muggle stuff?" _

"_Yes, I found a spell that would make Muggle film when developed move but I also found one to make the pictures on this type of camera move and also used spells to make it to where I can use this stuff in the Magic world. But I can also on certain pictures make them where they don't move like the one you liked when it moved there were things that happened that ruined the picture so I made it remain still so that It would be exactly like I wanted to look." _

"_That's really cool. We should go out and take pictures."_

"_If it was a nicer day but we will, and I might even teach you to take pictures so that I can have some of me since I've changed."_

"_I would like that." _

"_So what is my full name? All I've heard is Myna."_

"_Myna Rose Zabini-Snape. What house do you think you want to be sorted in?" _

"_I don't know I take it all my family has been in Slytherin, the sorting hat told me he didn't really know where to put me he said in one house I would be safe, another o would be hurt, and another I would make a difference, but the difference has to wait because of a secret you don't know yet, and unfortunately I can not save you from the pain you are to experience. And I was placed in Gryffindor and now I know what he was talking about I was hurt continuously because I was a Gryffindor, in Ravenclaw I would have been safe because I would have been away from both and it was Slytherin that I would make a difference in but since I was hidden I couldn't be put there since I was disguised as a muggle-born."_

_"But how were you hurt in Gryffindor other than the fact that Draco and the others tormented you about your Parents."_

"_My friends you see Ginny was my only true friend she knew everything about me which means she will know who I am when I go back to school but I know she wont say anything and which is why she will trust me. Harry and Ron learned that I knew a lot and saw that I was powerful but weak so they used that to benefit themselves I found out after the Department of Mysteries when Harry said he was glad I wasn't dead since he would have to find someone else to do research for him. He never cared that I was in pain from the Curse Dolohov cast on me it left a mark but no one could figure out what it was. I haven't even been able to find it in dark magic books." _

"_That's horrible well you don't have to put up with him anymore and if Slytherin is the house you will make a difference in then go there you will be with me and also Draco although you will probably need to tell him about yourself since I know he will miss you a lot. You've already made a difference in him and I know he helped you too." _

"_I know I just don't know how to tell him I think ill just wait till school starts because we cant talk during the summers because of his father." _


	7. Chapter 7

A week later I was called to the Living room by my house elf Popple, I walked into the room and found not only my mother, father and Blaise but also Dumbledor and another man I didn't know yet.

"_Hello Myna this is your cousin Alexander you and Blaise will be Joining him in America for the rest of the summer so you can do some research to play your role."_

_"And Myna here are your school letters that I have had my colleague in America Transfer onto his own school letterhead he was quite happy to help and will also be giving you a tour of the campus so that you will be able to explain to people if they ask you questions and it will be permitted that you may take your Camera to the school to take pictures. The wizards in America are quite more interested in Muggle things as I hear it since they coexist easier than here." _

"_So dear your things are already being paced by Popple soon you will be able to leave, I hate to see you leave again but you will only be gone for a month and then you will have another2 weeks with us. I put more money into your Checking account as you can use your debit card almost everywhere in America and Blaise Here is your card Myna will show you how to use it your mother has put money in there for you and just send a letter if you need more. We also set up a wizarding account in Gringotts American Bank for both of you; your cousin will help you with anything you need. I'm going to miss you both."_

And she hugged us both and then Popple popped into the room with my suitcase, a Backpack which she said had my computer and camera in it and also my purse.

"_Mistress I didn't pack to many clothes as I thought you might want to go shopping." _

"_Thank you Popple."_

And with that we took a portkey to our cousin's house.

America was an interesting place while we were there I took lots of pictures of just about everything and the school was beautiful, and I noticed that the wizarding school had incorporated computers into it and the Headmaster explained that America was so dependent on computers that they had to follow along so that they would be able to fit in more although the computers had been tampered with magically. We were able to see a lot and it also seemed like most of the muggles here were either completely oblivious to the weirdly dressed people or they just accepted them.

I was able to do a lot of shopping and also found a wizarding photography and Computer store that I got them to help me perfect my spells some more. Blaise and I had a lot of fun learning and also met a lot of interesting people most didn't care If I took pictures of them or not. By the end of the month we almost didn't want to leave but we both told our cousin we would love to come and visit him again.

We arrived back in London at my mother's house and showed our parents all that we had found and purchased and also I had made a slideshow of my pictures and we set it up to where they projected on one of the walls so our parents could see what we had seen.

Popple had also joined us after bringing snacks for us and I asked her to stay and watch with us. I felt like Popple was more than just a servant to me, she was like part of my family.


	8. Chapter 8

When the last two weeks of our summer break passed and we made our way to the Train station on September 1st to meet with Josh and Abby whom we had heard that she had gotten accepted to Hogwarts. We waited for them to say goodbye to their parents and they met us and we went through the barrier together. When we walked through the barrier I ran right into Harry. I just apologized and walked off to join Blaise but not without looking at Ginny.

We loaded our trunks onto the train and made our way to a compartment. We found compartment and sat down and were talking when our door flew open and someone ran inside and closed the door. It was Draco and he was hiding from Pansy again. He looked at Blaise and he introduced us to Draco.

Draco asked _"so have you heard about the Mudblood Granger she's missing."_

Blaise put up a silencing charm and Draco was about to say something when Abby asked _"what's a Mudblood?"_

Josh was seething so i said, _"It means Dirty Blood. Some People believe that your blood should be pure in order for you to do magic but its stupid because there are plenty of Muggle-borns whoa are as powerful or more than any pureblood. Its kind of a type of Racism but just with blood. Now Draco Apologize to my friends who you just insulted."_

Draco looked at me for a minute opened his mouth and then closed it and looked at Blaise.

_"I didn't know, but without the silencing charm I couldn't be heard talking about her any other way trust me it makes me sad that she has disappeared, I have lost a friend and I don't believe what they do I just have to act like it. I'm sorry." _

and I felt sorry that I couldn't tell him yet

_"Maybe she's not as far away as you think she is. If she was your friend then she's still in your heart._" I looked at Abby in amazement.

We were interrupted though by a knock on the door. Blaise took of the charm and said _"Come in"_ the door opened and in Walked Ginny Weasley. She looked around and then looked at me and Abby who was sitting in my lap. She looked back down at the Parchment in her hand and asked_ "Miss Snape"_

_"Yes" _

_"Oh this is for you McGonagal wanted me to give it to you."_

_"Ah yes Thank you Miss.?" _

_"Weasley, Ginny Weasley" _

I saw the question in her Eyes and answered _" Yes my father is Your Professor Snape, but he doesn't know I'm here yet. Wont you come in and tell me and my friends more about the other houses since these 2 are quite partial." _

_" Um Sure."_ Josh moved over for her and she left the door open and glanced warily at Draco and Blaise.

_"Don't worry about them Blaise knows better than to chase someone away from me before I get a chance to talk to them. See I like meeting new people." _

_" Oh ok so you wanted to know about the houses?" _

_"Yes please since Myself, Josh and Abby are new to the school and I'm tired of hearing their biased opinions, even though I suppose I will end up in Slytherin since both sides of my family were in it." _

_"Well Slytherins are mostly purebloods and are cunning sneaky and proud people. Hufflepuff is the house that anyone can get into, they are loyal though. Ravenclaw house is where the smart people go but most of them are kind stuck on themselves. Gryffindor house is for the brave, although some people give our house a bad name. So what house do you two think you will end up in?" _

_"Well in Beuxbatons I was told that if I was pureblood I would defiantly go to Slytherin because apparently I fit the profile, Sneaky and I love pranks, but I'm afraid they would kill me. But I think I will probably go to Ravenclaw, I love to learn and I always make good grades but I'm not stuck up and cant really understand people who think they are better than others." _

_"I Want to be in Gryffindor because I think Lions are cute and cuddly." _

with that statement everyone's mouths were hanging open in awe of the little girl.

_"Well Abby if you think they are cute and cuddly then I suppose you have the bravery. And I think I would feel better since I know someone in the house who would hopefully look after you." _

as I said the last part I looked up at Ginny. _" Ill save you a seat just in case Abby!" _

_" Ok"_

_"so how did you meet these two?" _asked Draco

_"Well we both participated in a pin pal program our old schools." _

_"Oh that actually sounds kind of fun." _

I looked at Draco for a minute trying to figure him out once again.

Blaise said _"well I'm sure Dumbledor wouldn't mind finding you a pin pal in a different school, but I think he would make it to different houses to promote school unity." _

Ginny nodded_ "I actually wouldn't mind it I get along with my friends in different houses better than most of my friends in my house but I think its because we live with our house members so we get to know them better. It would be nice to get to know the other houses."_

I smiled at her. Blaise asked _" So Ginny have you heard anything about Granger_?"

she gave him a funny look and answered _"No I haven't. I normally get letters from her during breaks but I didn't this time that's how we found out she was missing." _

_"I'm sorry, hey Myna where is your camera I want to take a picture of you and Abby."_

_"Oh yes please and Ginny too, its in my bag of course."_

he got it out and Ginny moved to beside me and Draco moved to the other side. Blaise took the picture and handed me the camera and showed it to the girls and said

_"Now boys get together please I want pictures of everything this year!" _

the guys leaned together and I got a picture and Abby asked _"Can I have a moving picture of me and my brother?"_

_"Of course go over there and Blaise I want a picture of us together on the train to send to our parents!" _

I took the picture of Abby and Josh and Josh took the camera from me to take a picture of Blaise and I.

Draco asked _"so how come you can see the picture on their before you develop it?" _

_"Its because this is a Digital camera the pictures are stored on a disk inside the camera and I can then put the pictures on my Laptop which is a computer that basically is another type of storage device for the pictures and I can edit the pictures on it and then I can print them out." _

_"Oh" _he looked like he wanted to ask more but was afraid to.

The Trolley lady came by and we got snacks. Then Ginny asked _"so why is one of your streaks different from the others?"_

_"Because it changes with my moods the others change with what wear. Its cool right?" _

_"Very but I bet it was expensive." _

_"No not really what 5 Galleons right Blaise?"_ he nodded

_"but that was also at a top of the line wizarding beauty shop. Other places are cheaper but just as good quality. That was just the first place we saw." _

_"Hmm do you think my hair would look good like that?"_

_"Yes" _said Blaise Josh and Myself . I grinned at the guys and they blushed.

_"Maybe we can go on our first, um Hogsmeade trip?"_ Blaise nodded at me and I looked back at Ginny again and added

_"and of course I want to go shopping I like the British style its different from America but I love it!"_

so Ginny, Abby and I talked about fashion and hair and stuff while the guys started talking about Quditch. Before the train stopped we changed into our robes and then sent Abby off with the other first years while we made our way to the carriages. We reached the carriages and I noticed something _"weren't they horseless?"_

Blaise looked at me then at the carriages and said _"Who did you see die?"_ we got into the carriage and Blaise watched me _"Well Popple's daughter Twinkie was sick." _he nodded "_and when you went home I went to see her and Twinkie died. Mother helped Popple and I burry her it was so sad." "So that's why you didn't want to leave Popple." "Yes"_ Blaise hugged me and told the rest that Popple was my house elf.

We got to the Castle and made our way up the stairs into the Foyer of the castle and we could seethe doors of the Great hall. Blaise was talking about the castle mostly for Josh's benefit but I at least looked like I was paying attention to him. Dumbledore's letter said that Josh and I were to wait outside the Great Hall for Professor McGonagal. Soon I saw her but I let Ginny point her out for me. She approached us and said _"Miss Snape and Mr. Walker please wait here for the first year to come up you will be sorted after them."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

During breakfast the next morning I noticed that Draco was once again looking for someone, and I knew I needed to tell him soon. After I finished eating I noticed people were watching something I looked and noticed Abby walking towards me so I held out my hand to her and she came and crawled into my lap. She started telling me about last night and in the middle of a sentence she asked _"Myna will you teach me to fly?"_

I looked at her and said _"why don't you ask your brother or Blaise and Draco, because I don't fly."_

_ "Because I want you there with me, Blaise, Draco will you teach me how to fly?" _

Blaise said _"why not, well get our brooms and you ask your brother and meet us in the entrance hall." _

_"Ok"_ and with that she ran to her brother and Draco asked _"so why don't you fly?"_

_"I just don't I never liked It." _

and then I saw a sly smirk spread across his face before they left to get their brooms. I walked over to Josh and Abby and she said _"Were going to go ask Ginny well see you in the entrance hall."_

he looked at me before I was dragged away and I could tell he was slightly nervous. We got to Ginny and I had to pull my robes back on.

Abby said _"Ginny do you want to come with Me, Myna, Blaise, Draco and Josh to go flying?"_

_ "Sure sounds like fun" _

_"Ginny you can't go with them 3 of them are Slytherins" _

_"and your point is?" _I said

_"Because we don't associate with each other." _

_"Good grief, if you let houses get in the way of friendship then how do you keep this school together? I mean really quit being Racist. Neither Blood nor color means anything." _

I put my hand on one of the black guy's shoulders and said _"you talk to him why can't you talk to people in other houses? Now I think Abby is becoming impatient because she wants to learn to fly. If you want you can watch but no trouble, I want to have fun."_ and with that Abby grabbed both mine and Ginny's hands and dragged us out of the hall.

The boys were waiting and asked _"What took so long" _

Ginny said _"the wonder boys"_ and we left and walked to the pitch.

Josh asked _"where is your broom?" _

_"Oh Accio broom, its coming"_

We made it to the pitch and the boys started teaching Abby the basics on one of the school brooms. She seemed to take to it quite easily and I started to think she is a very special girl.

Ginny grinned at me and asked _"So how did you get those 2 to so willingly come out here to teach her to fly?"_

_ "Well Blaise and I talked over the summer and we have the same ideas as does my family, well the Zabini's anyways. Plus u learned a lot in America the majority of people there are very accepting even the muggles try to do their own witchcraft it's quite interesting."_

_ "But what about Malfoy?" _

_"I haven't figured him out yet but he made the mistake of calling Abby Mudblood in front of me and I chewed him out on the train it was before you came in, and I also griped some of the Slytherins out last night at supper for basically the same thing. I said blood and race don't matter its how you use the talent you were given and basically that if you cant prove yourself in a classroom or in a duel then you had no bragging rights."_

_ "Wow and they didn't come back with anything?" _

_"Silence I deflated their ego's some I think. But Draco is different I think most of the time he might just be acting. so who exactly is this Hermionie?" _

_"Why do you ask?" _

_"I was just wondering." _

_"She used to go here this summer she disappeared and no one has been able to find her. She was my best friend along with Harry and Ron but I think they upset her before we left she didn't really talk n the train home. I kind of wondered if she transferred but then Dumbledor hasn't been able to find her either. I think he would have known if she transferred since she would have to have her transcripts and such." _

_"But if she was your friend and Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along then why did he seem worried? Maybe shouldn't be asking you Please don't say anything to anyone else I don't want to get anyone in trouble I know that Lord Moldy Pants is influential here, but I suppose most of his followers are Slytherins."_

_ "Don't worry I wont say anything, but you make a point unless there was something She didn't tell me which if she did befriend him then it kind of makes sense he doesn't seem to talk anymore didn't even look at me with the usual glare when I walked in." _

soon Abby was flying around low to the ground slowly rising she was chasing Blaise.

Draco flew over with Josh and he said_ "She's a natural" _

_"Yea its strange it took me awhile to get used to the broom she took to it right away." _

_"I think we can expect some good things from her. Actually she reminds me of someone, except for the flying thing." _

I asked _"Who?"_

_ "Hermionie now that you mention it she seems ready for anything." _

_"Yea I know." _

I looked at Draco and he was watching Abby. Josh broke the silence with _"Ginny are you going to fly or not?" _

_"Yea, are you going to fly Myna?" _

_"Oh defiantly not I never liked the feeling of having to rely on something like a broom underneath me."_

_ "Oh come on you can fly with me unless you don't trust me?" _

_"I just met you but I suppose Blaise trust you so I guess I do but I'm not flying." _

_"Come on Myna it's just like sitting outside on a windy night and I know you like to do that."_ said Josh

_"I think your out numbered. I promise I won't let you fall." _

I sighed _"If you drop me I will hurt you."_

he smiled and helped me onto the broom in front of him and showed me where to put my hands and he put his in front of mine. He whispered into my ear _"Are you ready?"_

I was too scared to talk so I just nodded and he slowly rose from the ground. As we got higher I closed my eyes and I heard Abby say_ "Open your eyes you chicken."_

I opened my eyes and looked at her and she smiled at us and Winked to Draco and he said _"Now for the wind in your hair."_ and with that he took off and I couldn't help but scream.

We flew for a while until he said _"I want to show you something."_ He took me to a place I had seen before and once again it was De Ja Vu. It was a beautiful place that not many people knew was on campus. It was where the underground spring that fed the Great lake came above ground and it was peaceful there were some benches sitting around which meant that people had found this place but not to many.

If you read some small print in Hogwarts: A history you knew the place was called Couples Grove and many people had been brought here to be asked a certain question and the myth was that if you were proposed to here then it meant you would be together forever and nothing would come between your love for each other, but only if you were truly in love. I looked around and turned to Draco with a smile

_ "I read about this place but it even more pretty than I thought it would be." _

_"My Grandfather told me about this place he told me he proposed to my Grandmother here, Father said it was a load of rubbish he told me to marry for money like he did instead of marrying for love. I never really believed him though my Grandparents were more of my family they raised me pretty much and my mother did too but she was made to attend every function by my fathers side, she was a trophy bride to him he never loved her but sadly she was in love with him. He got her killed this summer He disappointed the Dark Lord so he killed her. I was there it was in my house I wasn't supposed to be there. When they left I brought her body to Dumbledor and he let me burry her right here and I placed this bench here in her honor." _

he stood there for a while and I didn't realize that I had been crying. I walked over to him and said _"Draco I have something to tell you."_

he looked at me and said _"I know I could feel it I was drawn to you just like I was her when you talked about Abby and muggle-borns I saw the same fire in your eyes that she had. I sensed your fear when I asked you to fly It was the same fear she had. I saw your eyes in her your true self always seemed to come out when you were around me when Potter upset her your eyes were showing when she came to me. I couldn't say anything though I needed you to tell me that my best friend was still alive." _

with this he looked into my eyes and he let his tears fall I reached up and wiped them away and said _"Hermionie is still alive. I have just found out who I was I didn't know how to tell you till now, when I knew you needed her. I will never leave you Draco." _

my hand was still on his cheek and he brought his hand up to mine and then shocked us both when he Kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first week of classes had come and gone and I was starting to get into a routine of classes homework and free time. Sadly there wasn't much free time and Draco and I still hadn't talked of the kiss but we did end up being paired as partners for each class so at least we did get to talk about something. I think that both of us enjoyed the distraction of homework because it was less awkward that way, and neither of us seemed to want to bring up the kiss or any type of relationship other than friendship.

One night I was sitting in a corner of the library trying to finish some essays before the weekend so that I would be able to go to Hogsmeade without worrying about my homework. I heard light footsteps coming toward me and I took a hold of my wand but around the corner came my favorite blonds, Draco and Abby who also had a tray of something which they set on the table in front of me.

_"Snack time"_ said Abby I laughed and looked at my watch and realized I had missed supper.

_"Thank you I was trying to finish theses so that I could have some fun this weekend, I guess I lost track of time." _

_"Can I go to Hogsmeade with you Mi?"_

_ "I'm sorry it's only for 3rd years and up but I promise to bring you back something and I'm sure Josh will too."_

_ "And so will I because we know Myna won't bring you back candy." _

_"Yay! Ok well i'm going to go back to my dorm and finish some of my homework too. Goodnight Mi and Draco." _

_"Goodnight"_

we watched her go and Draco said _"Cute kid! Do you need some help?" _

_"Yea all I have left is this Arithmancy, I understand it but I'm missing something because its not translating right."_

he looked at it and after a few minutes he pointed at something _"This is Wrong I did the same thing it's a simple mistake though."_

he helped me finish my translation and we packed up my things and sat for awhile so I could eat.

He looked at me and then placed a spell around us he said _"you know about my father and that he serves the Dark Lord."_

I nodded _"I have been asked to become a spy for the Order. I have the perfect positioning for it the dark lord is very interested in you and he already knows that I am growing close to you. He has his spies in the school and Dumbledore needs another spy in his ranks. The war is coming soon and I want to play my part in hopefully defeating this nutcase."_

I nodded to him again but I didn't know what to say I wanted him to fight for the light side but I also knew being a spy was dangerous, but I also knew that we needed more spies. I just really didn't want to see him hurt.

_"Are you going to say anything?" _

_"I know you want to do your part and I support you in that."_

_ "But?" _

_"But I don't want you to get hurt." _

_"You know better than anyone that I have already been hurt because of that psycho path, I know what I need to do and I already have the means to protect myself and the ones I love."_

I decided not to comment on his last words because I knew he didn't want me to.

I looked up into his eyes and said _"Please be careful."_ we heard a scream coming from the hall and we grabbed our things and took off, but what we saw when we got there was not something we wanted to see.

Abby was lying on the floor with a huge bruise across her face and a gash in her arm but that wasn't the worst of it from her blood there was a message written on the wall

_**'Her blood is only the first of the Mudbloods to be spilt. The Dark Lord wants the Rose Phoenix.'**_

I ran to Abby and made sure she was still breathing. I turned to the girl who found her and told her to get Dumbledore and asked Madame Prince to stay here. With that I picked up Abby and ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing. Draco went and Got Madame Pomfrey while I sat Abby down on a bed. They made their way over to me and Madam Pomfrey checked her out.

_"She has lost a lot of blood and that's a nasty bruise but she will be fine."_

Dumbledore walked in and he made his way over to us with the girl whom he said _"Poppy this girl needs a calming draught."_

he came over to us with a sad look _"They didn't kill her why is that?" _

_"Because this was just a warning, Miss Snape will you come with me. Mr. Malfoy I believe Professor Snape would like to see you about an assignment you turned in." _

with that I was led to Dumbledore's office to an unknown future once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was in complete and total shock, couldn't talk I just sat there staring off into space trying to process all the information I had just received, and not doing a very good job of it. When Draco touched my hand I snapped out of it, and I did the first thing that came to my mind… I ran.

When I stopped running I was at the room of requirement so I thought of a room where I could sit and think and went in. as I turned to close the door I found that I couldn't.

_"Relax its me." _

He came in and shut the door and took the charm off himself, I sat down on the big comfy couch and brought my knees to my chest. Draco sat down beside me and just rubbed my back, finally I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

_"How am I supposed to handle this?" _

_"I think your handling it how they thought you would. Why else would they keep it from you? They had to know that you could take it in without completely breaking down, your upset but your strong, they know you can protect yourself, you can handle more than you think you can Mi."_

I turned to him and just leaned into his embrace, I needed his touch to help me calm down and try to think more clearly about what was going to have to happen.

After awhile of sitting there with Draco rubbing my back when I thought _**'I wish I could read the prophecy again.'**_ and with that a book appeared with one of Faux's feathers.

I sat up and Draco said _"where did that come from?"_

_"I asked for it in my head I guess Faux and I are linked in a way."_

I picked up the book and read through it until I found the Prophecy; I read it over and thought back to the Headmasters office.

_**

* * *

Flash Back**_

_'I walked into the office and sat down when the Flames turned Green and out stepped Draco and Severus. They sat down and Dumbledor said _

_"Myna there is something we haven't told you yet, which will explain the message to you and also the reason why Voldemort wants you so bad. There was a prophecy made about you before you were born that said _

_**'A girl will be born in the 9th month to a Half- Blood Prince, her eyes will be a reflection of both her mother and Fathers and she will hold a power only thought as a myth. She will be drawn to the one who controls the water that can control her inner fire. The Rose Phoenix will be hidden and then revealed as new. The phoenix will be revealed by her Animagus and also her mark a burning rose. She will have a Great power that will help to end the last battle, all remaining faithful dark will meet their end by her, the innocent lion will be her best motivation to do what is right.'** _

_We have figured out most of it and some has come to pass. The controller of Water is Draco, which is why you have always been drawn to him, and the innocent lion has been chosen as Abby since she was the one attacked, and we can see that you care for her. The burning rose was seen on your left shoulder blade when you were born which is the reason for your middle name. It was always thought to be a myth that a person would turn into a Phoenix for an Animagi. Voldemort can only be killed by Harry as his prophecy states, and we suppose that your power will see into the hearts of all the dark followers to see in their hearts if they are faithful and if they are they will die, but how we do not know. Phoenix's have the power to reveal good and evil though we do not know how the rest will happen. _

_Your mark was hidden by a concealment spell but now that you know it will be seen, but I do believe you have always felt it when you were angry or upset and it would also cause you to only reveal your true self to the only person who could ever really control you, Water is what calms you and only those who have the power to control Water will be able to console you. We have discovered that Little Abby and Ginny also seem to have this power although it is not as strong as Draco's." '_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

I looked back to Draco and he said _"The Dark Lord can not find out about our connection unless he already has and that's why he wants me on his side so that he can control you by controlling me. But you know I am not truly faithful to him so I wonder if that will keep you from falling under his control?" _

_"I don't know does anyone else know you can control the water?" _

_"I haven't told anyone, Dumbledore found out when I buried my mother I caused the creek to overflow because I was so upset." _

_"I suppose we will just have to be careful, but I do believe that Voldemort knows of the prophecy or has at least heard it or pieces of it to know who I am and how to get to me. Maybe I should go back to him and talk some more." _

_"I think that for tonight you just get some sleep, we will stay here since its past curfew anyways."_

we laid down on the couch and with his arms wrapped tightly around me I fell fast asleep with a dream of dancing in the rain.

* * *

So the Prophecy isnt the greatest but i cant rhyme for shit and yea but that was the hardest thing to write! does it sound ok?

Once again i would LOVE feedback!

This story made me smile ...oh and Dancing in the rain i would love to do that! One of my few Girly fantasies!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Halloween came and went, the prophecy was always in my head along with thoughts of Draco. He had joined the ranks of the death eaters although as with the rest of the spies in the school they were not marked. After the incident with Abby Blaise was constantly by my side and Abby always had an invisible follower as did Josh.

I knew who the spies were I could see it in their eyes. Everyone was scared and people were wondering who the Rose Phoenix was. The war was coming and everyone of the students knew it, they were all trying to find ways to protect themselves. I kept trying to figure something out I was having lessons on the side from Severus teaching me how to become an Animagus but something was keeping me from revealing it.

On a cold rainy day I was sitting at breakfast when the mail came. An owl landed in front of me and I recognized it as my mothers. It had a box attached to it so I took the box and the owl immediately flew off, it almost looked as if it was scared. I opened the box and immediately wished I hadn't of. I sat there looking into the box and what I saw would never leave me.

"_Myna what is it?" _

I closed the box

"_Nothing, it…. Can you take it to Professor Snape for me?" _

"_Sure, where are you going?" _

"_To the lake." _

Draco grabbed my arm at that and what flashed through my head when he touched me. I ripped my arm out of his hand slapped him and ran.

**Blaise point of view**

When I saw Myna jerk her arm away from Draco and slap him I knew something was wrong. I lifted up the lid of the box and regretted it. I sent the box to Severus' office and ran after her but not before looking at Severus.

**Normal**

I made it to the foyer of the castle before the Entrance and all went black.

**Blaise**

I ran in the direction of the doors and I found Myna out cold on the floor. I bent down and went to touch her when I couldn't she was as hot as fire and I knew this couldn't be good. I started to leave to go get help but then she opened her eyes. I didn't see my Myna anymore….No Rose had taken over.

She stood up and started to walk back to the Great Hall.

"_Myna what are you doing?" _

She ignored me,

"_Rose"_

She looked at me,

"_Rose what are you going to do?" _

"_Kill the one that killed my mother and sent her head to me in that box." _

I couldn't touch her and she wouldn't listen to me anymore. We walked in to the hall and she made her way to the Slytherin table. The whole hall was silent watching Myna. No she was Rose now her hair now glowed red and she was glowing and heat radiated off of her. Just as she reached Draco someone else was beside her, Abby.

"_Rose will you take me to go play by the Lake?" _

She nodded and picked up the little girl and made her way back out to the Lake. I sighed I went and pulled Draco out of the hall to the place I knew we needed to go Severus office. When we got out of the great hall I saw a flash and turned around noticing Ginny behind me. She took my arm and said,

"_He just did a memory charm on everyone Snape told me to leave he went out the back door and is heading to his office."_

We made our way to his office and met him and Dumbledor inside.

"_What happened Professor?"_

"_Myna is changing into the Phoenix part of her, Rose. But what happened Blaise what set her off?"_

"_The box. Severus, I don't think you want to do that."_

He looked anyways and fell to his seat. Dumbledore took the box and closed it.

"_I was afraid of that. I hadn't heard from her. But how come we did not know that Voldemort had Sophey? Draco did you see anything last night at the meeting?"_

"_What meeting sir I wasn't summoned to it."_

"_We all were Draco, I saw you leave for it? What happened last night?"_

"_I didn't go to a meeting sir….I don't remember what I did I just know I woke up in my bed this morning."_

Severus looked into his head and said,

"_There are no memories of it in his head Albus." _

"_But he was who Rose stopped at she said she was going to kill the one that killed her mother. Sir she jerked away from Draco after he touched her. Do you think she saw something?"_

"_I'm not sure." _

"_Is Myna going to be ok?"_

"_Eventually."_

Ginny went to pat Draco's arm but when she touched him she became rigid and finally jerked away from him.

"_I know what she saw .he… Draco was under the imperious, but it was his hands, that's what Myna saw she was to upset to see that it wasn't Draco behind his eyes it was Voldemort."_

She gasped and I sat her down in a chair.

"_How could I see that?" _

"_Myna has the power to link herself with others that she trusts so she can see what has happened or what they feel by a touch. She can also look into peoples eyes and see what their true intentions are just like the Phoenix. Apparently Myna changed into Rose because of the strength of Rose. Myna is still there just mourning and not able to change herself back because of her grief."_

" _Its kind of like having a split-personality just that Rose is not completely human she is more Phoenix. Unfortunately for Voldemort is that once she realizes who was behind Draco's eyes she will find him and wound him, she can not kill him because of Harry's Prophecy but she can help him a great deal on destroying him. We just need to find all of the Horcruxes before she finds Voldemort though."_

"_Headmaster how did Abby know how to prevent Rose from Killing Draco?"_

"_Now Abby is a very special little girl she can see things the rest of us cant. She is Myna's weakness Myna will do everything in her power to protect her and also everything to please her. Phoenix's have a weakness for Innocents Abby is Rose's innocent in a way Abby could control Myna completely if she wanted to and in a way she does."_

" _But Abby also controls water just like Draco and Ginny which is why Myna is attached to them. They calm her but sadly Rose is quick to anger at those she thinks has betrayed her. Abby saw this she saw Draco in danger and knew she could make Rose back down. Ginny can do the same but it would take more persuasion since Ginny is not Rose's Innocent."_

"_Thankfully though I was able to save Rose a bit by the memory charm it will take Voldemort a while to break through it **IF** he notices it."_

"_I think we need to find Rose." _

"_She has found us."_

Said Ginny. Soon there was a knock on the door and Ginny opened it. There stood Rose with Abby in her Arms. She walked in and went to Draco and pulled him up. Dumbledore motioned for us to do nothing. She looked into his eyes and slowly Rose receded into Myna and she collapsed into Draco's arms Ginny took Abby and Draco pulled Myna into his lap where he soothed her. And Abby said,

"_She needs to go to the hospital wing now."_

And Dumbledore agreed and we all Flooed there.

**Myna**

All I knew after the darkness was anger. I had let Rose loose I couldn't handle the pain so she took over. I though she was going to Kill Draco until I saw Abby, we went outside and sat by the water while she calmed Rose. Soon Rose and I wanted a closer look at Draco Abby said it wasn't his fault. Rose searched for them and we headed to the Dungeon. We walked in and Rose Grabbed Draco and we looked into his eyes and saw that he was being controlled.

Rose told me that I needed to go back to them and she slowly gave me the strength to contain her. Then I collapsed into Draco's arms. And then on Abby's order they took me to the hospital wing.

I was weak I kept seeing flashes of things and I knew Rose was not dormant she was searching for him and his Horcruxes. I couldn't focus and in a flash of heat I knew she had found one of the things she was hunting for. Dumbledor looked to me and I took a piece of parchment and wrote down what I was seeing. I finished and handed it to Dumbledor.

"_Can Harry Destroy it?"_

"_Not without help, I cant bring her out again I'm too weak but when I gain my strength. I need to learn how to control it."_

Draco touched my hand and I sighed.

" _I need to have them near me at least one at a time I need their strength, I'm not strong enough to control her by myself."_

" _I understand we will figure something out, but you need not show your weakness around other students mainly the spies. I made him see part of the reaction he wanted to see but no more. He's more dangerous to you now, you can control her you have to, for everyone's sake." _

With that he left to go find what I saw. I lay back on the pillows and focused. I had to control both of our powers. At first it worked but with distraction caused Heat.

"_Goodness Miss. Snape, here drink this and then you need to rest, control later." _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By the first of December I could now bring Rose out as a part of myself and I had more power to control what she did. The only consequence was I was adopting more of her traits.

One night in my lessons I was learning to go place to place as a Phoenix does. My first attempt was successful as I ended up in Dumbledore's office but instead of ending up in front of his desk I was on top of it.

"_Sorry Headmaster I suppose maybe I need to aim for a bigger place." _

"_Yes Myna I think that would be good at least until you get the hang of it more. But since you are here I would like to talk to you."_

I jumped off his desk and sat in a chair and Faux flew over to me.

"_You are making very good progress, but I am afraid Voldemort has known a bit more of your Prophecy than we thought he did, or maybe he just knew of you friendship with Draco and that's why he used him, but whatever the case you need to be more aware of Draco, I know he has been using his Pensieve to store his memories he doesn't want Voldemort to see but the fact that Voldemort was able to control Draco under the imperious to do such things he might be used again. He is a very strong boy but we just need to watch over him. We have found all but 2 of the Horcruxes has Rose discovered them?"_

"_Not yet …..Sir where is Abby's protection?"_

"_He's not there?"_

"_No but she's alone so I will go."_

With that I appeared by Abby's side and she hugged me.

"_I hoped you would hear me."_

"_Yes"_

I walked with her to Gryffindor tower and called to Ginny. Ginny opened the portrait and came out when she was about to shut the door she stopped.

"_Abby you should go on to bed its late."_

"_Ok Goodnight." _

Ginny closed the door behind her and she started walking with me. Ginny asked me through our link.

'_Do you feel it?'_

'_Yes do not panic I have to find out what it is.' _

I searched using Rose enough so that I did not reveal her. We made our way slowly to the entrance. I pulled Ginny into an alcove that showed us the hall. We saw one dark figure at a time make its way out of the doors.

'_Spies, the first battle happens tonight. We need to gather everyone and fast. Wait.'_

The last spy was Draco and there was something strange about him.

'_He's under the imperious Myna, we will need to find him and make sure to take him out of the battle early but we cant harm him.'_

'_I know you go to Gryffindor Tower and get Harry use **NO** lights we must not let them know we are preparing. Black out the windows if you must, but hurry.'_

She took off and I went to find Blaise. I found him in his bed with all the others empty. I went to shake him but I found him unconscious. I took a hold of him and took us both to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey jumped but before she could do anything I blacked out the windows.

"_Are they here?"_

"_Yes take care of Blaise and I will go get Dumbledore. I will get you help to but keep the windows blacked out they must not know we expect them."_

_I transported myself to Dumbledore's office and blacked out the windows._

"_I thought they might come tonight I need you and Faux to bring the order to my office. They will have the Floo tracked." _

I nodded and faux and I went first to the Weasley's house. When we got there I blacked out all the windows and made my way to wake everybody. I got to Molly and Authors room and woke them up.

"_Goodness what are you doing here?"_

"_Shh Molly, its Myna, Dumbledore sent me the first battle begins tonight we need to hurry Faux and I have to get the rest of the order." _

I went to wake the twin's room and woke them up and soon we were back in Dumbledore's office and left again to get the others. We had finally gathered all of them and Dumbledore had everyone gathered in his office. Ginny took my hand and led me to a seat and gave me some water. Dumbledore started to speak,

"_I hope you all weren't to scared when you woke up to Myna and Faux I knew they were the only way to get you here without being detected. The first battle is tonight they have Draco and he is under the imperious Curse so find him and find him fast stun him and get him to the infirmary. The same with the students stun them we will soon be waking the students and see who is willing to fight and Poppy will also need help."_

"_Blaise was already taken out but he is fine he will assist Poppy tonight. Myna and Ginny I need you to go wake the students bring them all to the great hall and continue to black out windows the portraits already know to let you in the remaining students either to young or not willing will go to the infirmary that is the safest place I can think of, Molly you will go there too. Now Myna and Ginny you must go and Myna, Stay calm we will need you." _

I nodded and we left and made our way blacking out windows and sending everyone to the Great hall, Abby came with me we soon returned with all of the students and I saw Blaise waiting for me. I went over to him and he hugged me. Dumbledore started talking.

"_You have all been awoken and brought here because the first battle is upon us those willing to fight please gather on the right window, 4th years and down you will go to the infirmary to help there and those not willing to fight you will go to the infirmary to assist Madame Pomfrey. The rest of you remain here. Blaise and Molly please lead the way." _

Blaise gave me another hug and said,

"_Be careful and Rose too. Abby you must come with me and Ginny stick to her." _

He left and I started preparing myself. I heard Faux singing in the distance preparing the rest giving them strength. When I opened my eyes Harry was in Front of me.

"_We need to get one of these out of the way." _

I nodded and we destroyed one of the Horcruxes.

"_Are you ready?"_

I smiled

"_Let's give him **Hell**."_


End file.
